


Skirt

by Yellow_lizard



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cock riding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_lizard/pseuds/Yellow_lizard
Summary: Новички — это всегда скучная и неблагодарная работа, всё покажи да расскажи, познакомь с командой, ещё и следи за ним первое врем. Стэн знает и вовсе не понаслышке. И он со стопроцентной уверенностью может сказать, что стоящий перед ним улыбчивый блондин, точно под копирку срисованный с образа Капитана Америки, является наихудшим из возможных вариантов. И как всегда оказывается прав.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Kudos: 3





	Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> Оформа в тви: https://twitter.com/rainbow_lizar/status/1300478133729210370

Когда от адмиралтейства приходит известие о новом офицере, Снайдер автоматически тянется к полупустой пачке сигарет. Новички — это всегда скучная и неблагодарная работа, всё покажи да расскажи, познакомь с командой, ещё и следи за ним первое время и повезёт если назначали кого-то толкового, а не раздолбая, с которым возиться не один месяц и усмирить не выйдет даже под предлогом старшинства в звании. Стэн знает и вовсе не понаслышке. И он со стопроцентной уверенностью может сказать, что стоящий перед ним улыбчивый блондин, точно под копирку срисованный с образа Капитана Америки, является наихудшим из возможных вариантов. И как всегда оказывается прав.

Хотелось бы верить в скорейшее избавление от этой шумной назойливой мухи, но их новоявленный офицер совершал с десяток ошибок на дню, путался в устройстве штаба и вечно лип к своему куратору, чем жутко раздражал последнего. Теперь он понимал недовольство Ксено в моменты собственных взрывов тактильности. Чужие излишне горячие руки то и дело пристраивались на его плечах, притягивали за талию, выгодно подчёркнутую кроем формы, и просто «случайно» касались стройного тела, вызывая волны гнева. Ситуация накалилась ещё сильнее, когда к, почти ставшему привычным, облапыванию прибавились настойчивые приглашения и комплименты.

— Командующий Снайдер, — слишком радостно зовёт офицер, выловивший его на выходе из части, — Прекрасны, как всегда, не рано ли вы покидаете нас? — близко, ужасно близко прижимается, якобы дружески закидывая руку на плечо. На затылке ощутимо приподнимаются коротко сбритые волоски, мужчина старается не показывать эмоций, но чужой жар пробирается под плотную ткань формы, оседая мерзким влажным теплом по спине.

— Сегодня было мало работы, — за плечами Стэна несколько лет гонений навязчивых ухажёров от себя, от девушек, работающих в части не реагируй, не подстёгивай интерес, главное что он вынес из этого опыта, — Уже возвращаюсь домой, всего доброго, — холодный уверенный тон действует на большинство таких надоед, обычно даже случайно оказавшиеся рядом люди начинают нервничать стоит услышать металлические нотки в знакомом голосе.

— Не будьте так холодны, мы могли бы поужинать вместе, — в отличии от командующего он даже не пытается говорить тише, словно красуясь перед случайными зрителями. Не стоит говорить, что «зрители» уже всем штабом сделали ставки и затаив дыхание ждут, когда же взорвётся часовая бомба по имени Стэнли Снайдер. Или, когда офицер узнает, насколько прочная стена скрывается за не раз слетевшим с языка военного «У меня есть парень».

***

Сквозь шум воды не слышно дверного звонка и разговора в коридоре. Горячий душ то, в чём он больше всего нуждался после работы, это успокаивало развороченные нервы, расслабляло ноющие от вечной военной осанки мышцы. Дома он забывает обо всём что связано с работой, включая надоедливого офицера, Ксено практически не слушает его если разговор перетекает на дела части, максимум едва заметно усмехается, когда из флегматичного блондина начинают ключом бить эмоции.

— Стэн, — ровно три стука и тихий, ставший родным за столько лет, голос зовёт его, — Тебе посылка, курьер просит расписаться, — шаркающие шаги учёного тонут в стихшем журчанье воды, он не любит посторонних и всегда просит разобраться с доставкой, скорее всего и сейчас отсидится в комнате до ухода курьера. Отключив воду, он набрасывает на голову полотенце в надежде хоть как-то просушить серебристые волосы. Только вот что странно. Он ничего не заказывал.

В коридоре он появляется уже в домашней одежде и с небольшим хвостиком, передние пряди недостаточно длинные, резинка не способна захватить их, поэтому те свисают на лицо чуть вьющимися влажными жгутиками. Несколько капель стекает по шее, ныряя за ворот серой безрукавки, щекоча распаренную, порозовевшую кожу. Курьер объясняет, что посылку отправили в качестве подарка и от мужчины требуется только подпись, он протягивает планшетку с ручкой и, получив заветный росчерк, передаёт внушительных размеров коробку. Ксено появляется из-за угла стоит двери захлопнуться, Стэн лопатками ощущает как любопытный взгляд чёрных глаз скользит от мокрых полос на майке к посылке. В голове всплывает образ чихуахуа впервые увидевшего новый предмет интерьера.

— Это подарок, от кого не сказали, но давай распакуем, — Снайдер быстро сокращает дистанцию, остановившись на расстоянии одного жалкого шага и мягко поглаживает своего парня по жёстким от геля волосам. Доктор в ответ едва ощутимо кивает, переводя взгляд с посылки на серо-голубые глаза и следует за ним в просторную гостиную, где садится прямо на светлый ковёр, его ступни исчезают в длинном ворсе ковра, Стэну это кажется безумно милым.

Внутри, под слоем тёмной противно шуршащей бумаги, оказывается несколько брендированных непрозрачных пакетов и коробка. Фирмы ни один не узнаёт и первый пакет Ксено открывает с заметным трепетом, по велению паранойи стараясь не приближать к себе. Когда содержимое не начинает пищать, не взрывается и даже не источает едкого запаха химикатов, что уже считается удивительным, военный, на свой страх и риск, встряхивает пакет дожидаясь, когда из него выпадет тканевый свёрток. Любовники в ступоре осматривают материал цвета хаки, пока учёного наконец не раздирает взрыв смеха, не то от подарка, не то от лица Стэнли. В пакете лежала юбка, талия завышена, сзади по спине идут рядки шнуровки. Следом костюм дополняется чёрной рубашкой, подтяжками и высокими сапогами на шпильке, в последнем же пакете таился практически белый парик, удивительно неплохого качества, как отмечает сквозь смех док.

–Ого, офицер даже с цветом угадал, — отсмеявшись произносит Ксено накинув своего парня парик, на дне коробки обнаруживается открытка с подписью, — Поблагодаришь его за меня? — картонка отлетает в сторону сапог из лаковой кожи, учёный с усмешкой приподнимает бровь. По нему всегда сложно сказать шутит ли тот или абсолютно серьёзен, даже спустя годы совместной жизни Снайдер предпочитает уточнять.

— Серьёзно хочешь, чтобы я это надел? — длинные серебристые пряди легко путаются между пальцев стоит только стянуть парик, он старается расчесать их, но делает только хуже.  
— Почему нет, это будет хорошо на тебе смотреться, — мужчина подтягивает к себе, поблёскивающий в свете ламп, сапог, — Особенно если подойдёт размер, — тонкий, изъеденный реактивами палец скользит вдоль подъёма стальной подошвы, единая деталь с каблуком, обувка рассчитана явно не для женского веса. Стэн фыркает на насмешливые нотки в голосе возлюбленного, платья, брюки, какая разница если выглядит хорошо.  
— Я люблю тебя, — коротко поцеловав учёного в лоб он подхватывает шуршащие пакеты и вновь скрывается в ванной.

***

Либо в душе офицер неплохая швея и не зря столько лапал его, снимая мерки, либо имеет отличный глазомер. Юбка скрывает узкие от природы бёдра, а сапоги подчёркивают длинные ноги, широкие рукава рубашки прячут рельеф пусть и чуть жмут в плечах. Красиво.

— Тебе идёт, — Ксено неотрывно следит за каждым его шагом, поразительно насколько же хорошо Снайдер держится на неустойчивых тонких каблуках. И ведь специально топчется на месте, перекатываясь с пятки на носок, демонстративно, упиваясь вниманием. Одежда выглядит мило, словно кукольный наряд, увеличенный в несколько раз, но сам Стэн придаёт ей дерзости. Юбка кажется короче, чем должна быть, рубашка натянута на груди, пусть это и скрыто оборками. Чёрная ткань и серебристо-белые длинные волосы. Потрясающий контраст. Военный разворачивается на каблуках, подол юбки взмывает вверх.

— Ты поэтому столько торчал в душе? Не стоило краситься, — усмехается учёный, глядя на то, как парень отплёвывается от длинного волоса парика, прилипшего к чёрной помаде. Снайдер лишь саркастично смеётся в ответ, зачёсывая искусственные пряди за уши, открывая лицо.

— Так мне больше нравится, — с каждым словом он подходит всё ближе, из-за каблуков разница в росте ещё заметнее, особенно когда крупные ладони ложатся на костлявые плечи. Ксено приходится задрать голову сильнее чем обычно. Взгляд падает ровно на растянутые в усмешке губы, — Не ворчи, мы оба знаем, как тебе нравятся следы от неё, — за фразой следует короткий поцелуй в лоб. Стэн улыбается, осматривая чёткий след от помады над левой бровью учёного. Мужчина явно не доволен такому повороту событий, притянув нахала за шею он настойчиво целует его, ощущая, как смазывается с чужих губ помада.

Снайдер грубо отвечает на поцелуй, сегодня он не старается перехватить ведущую роль, да не прячет пакостный характер, но в нужный момент поддаётся. Им обоим неудобно так стоять, Ксено приподнимается на носочках, Стэн же вынужден пригнуться, каблуки здесь точно были лишними. Учёный спускает одну руку с чужой шеи на крепкую грудь, легко надавливая на центр грудины, тесня своего парня к дивану. Обивка скрипит от трения о кожу сапог, ещё один шаг и военного окончательно заваливают жёсткие подушки. Док нависает сверху, мучая несильными укусами бледную шею, срывая чужие короткие стоны, пышная юбка разметается в стороны, не мешая тонким пальцам подобраться к кромке серых брифов.

— Ст-стой, — шипение сквозь зубы почти не действует, с полу стоном приходится отпустить узкие плечи, одной рукой переплетая свои и чужие пальцы, едва коснувшиеся скрытой бельём выпуклости. Стэн кое как выравнивает дыхание, — Не так, — звучит оборванно, Ксено озадаченно смотрит в серые глаза, почувствовав возню, не сопротивляясь, позволяет парню встать и усадить себя на диван. Снова это дурацкое чувство собственной крошечности. Впрочем, длится оно не долго, серебристый парик отлетает в сторону, как и нижнее бельё мужчины. Снайдер треплет волнистые пряди, расправляя заломы от жёсткой «шапочки» парика, никакой больше белёсой пелены перед глазами. Два шага, цокот каблуков по ламинату прекращается, поднять руку и под пальцами заскрипит лаковая кожа сапог, учёный тянется к кромке юбки, но Стэнли опережает его. Задирает шуршащий подол, приковав на секунду чужой взгляд к аккуратному треугольнику коротких лобковых волосков и вставшему члену, цветочным бутоном розовеющему на фоне бледной кожи живота, и практически усаживается на колени Ксено. Практически, потому что не хочет выслушивать ворчание об отдавленных ногах. Напряжённые икры давят с боков на таз, док морщится от чувства скованности, ведёт под юбкой по жёсткой задней стороне бёдер до самой поясницы.

— Значит наездница, — усмехается мужчина, удобно пристроив пальцы в аккуратных ямочках, помогая удержать равновесие. Снайдер утвердительно кивает с хитрой улыбкой, только в их собственной квартире он превращается из элегантной ледышки в придурковатого щенка, шебутного, но покладистого в верных руках. Это сейчас он пластичный как изомальтовая карамель изгибается от незатейливой ласки, урча над ухом. Завтра? Кто знает. Универсальность имеет море плюсов.

Стэн выгибается дугой, осыпая короткими лёгкими поцелуями-укусами сгиб плеча и шеи, пока воюет с чужим ремнём, шипя на непрактичную привычку Ксено. Зачем ходить по дому в рабочей одежде?! Ах да, не выносит висящие мешком «не элегантные» спортивки. Тяжёлое дыхание над ухом заглушает звон наконец поддавшейся металлической пряжки, учёный восхищённо осматривает лицо напротив, приподнимая бёдра чтобы было проще стянуть брюки и бельё. Тонкую шею наконец перестали терзать, серо-голубые глаза неотрывно смотрят в ответ, помада размазалась точно цветок чёрной мальвы распустился в уголке губ, одно движение и «лепестки» перекинутся на щёки дока. Под тонкой тканью ходуном ходит грудь, и нездоровая дымка заволакивает светлую радужку, но упрямец только фыркает на это замечание, ровно до того, как начинает задыхаться в поцелуе.

— Офицер, эта рубашка вас почти одолела, — открыто смеётся мужчина, расстёгивая последние пуговицы. Нет, всё же без промахов не обошлось, распахнутая на груди рубашка потрескивает швами в плечах при любом резком движении, док сжимает в руках ремешки подтяжек точно наездник поводья.

— Эта поза работает немного иначе, — усмехается Снайдер, тоже уловив сходство, правда тут же шипит, недовольным котом, холодный металл пряжки обжигает розоватый ореол соска. Военный дёргается, почти теряя равновесие, Ксено вовремя ловит его, пристроив руки на пояснице, обтянутой зелёной тканью юбки. Стэн беззаботно смеётся откидываясь назад, из-за чего приходится сместить руки одну выше, к острым лопаткам под жёстким корсетом спинных мышц, а вторую под шуршащий слой юбки, и так же резко льнёт к груди, сильнее размазывая косметику по лицу учёного. Пальцы впиваются в мягкую кожу, слегка оттянув ягодицу, сквозь внезапный поцелуй чувствует, как падает на обнажённую ляжку вязкая капля смазки, стёкшая по чужому крепкому бедру. Готовился, хитрец.

— Подожди, — тянет Стэн оторвавшись от губ дока, давление на грудь ослабевает, — Это пригодится, — в складках юбки спряталась пара карманов, из такого тайничка он и извлекает небольшие шуршащие пакетики. Презерватив и смазка, точно готовился.

А ещё дразнится, разрывая упаковку смазки зубами от чего на полупрозрачном полиэтилене остаются тёмные следы, приходится на время отнять руку от ягодиц чтобы нахальный военный мог вылить на неё половину смазки. И ведь сто процентов сам как следует подготовился в ванной. Просто им обоим нравится эта «формальность». Разработанные мышцы не становятся преградой, Ксено почти сразу добавляет второй палец, разводя их на манер ножниц, чем вызывает череду мычащих вздохов, Снайдер зажал между зубами упаковку презерватива и сейчас это максимум звуков который из него получится выдавить. Офицер скребёт короткими ногтями обивку диванной спинки, едва не задевая шею партнёра, изгибается точно кошка, сильнее прогибая спину и подаётся ягодицами назад, заглушив хлюпающие звуки смазки тихими поскуливаниями на ухо. Гладкие стенки кажутся обжигающе горячими в сравнении с собственной вечно холодной кожей, контрастно тыльную же сторону кисти и запястье царапает жёсткая сетка подъюбника. Спереди юбка изумрудно-болотными волнами раскинулась поверх смявшейся рубашки учёного, скрывшей жмущийся к животу стоящий член, Стэнли дёргается, на секунду прижавшись бёдрами, влажная головка оставляет ещё один след предэякулята на светлой ткани.

— Хватит мучить, — негодующий шёпот опаляет ушную раковину, когда только успел выплюнуть яркую упаковку из фольги, –Знаешь же, что я готов, — горячее сбитое дыхание выдаёт его нетерпение, от Стэна жара как от печки, Ксено поклясться готов что видит дрожание преломлённого света в воздухе над широкими плечами. Пальцы выскальзывают с мокрым чваканьем, размазав остаток смазки по сжавшемуся кольцу мышц, Снайдер отлипает от его шеи, мысленно усмехнувшись бледным меткам, расцветшим на чужой светлой коже. За это он огребёт позже. Вновь коротко целует в уголок губ, издевательски медленно распределяя вязкий гель по члену партнёра и раскатывая резинку, не заглушая стона в унисон, стоит офицеру плавным рывком насадиться до основания. Правда для Ксено стон быстро переходит в шипение от тонкого каблука, мазнувшего по ноге, военный начинает двигаться, толком не привыкнув к чувству заполненности. Руки сползают ниже по обтянутой поясом юбки пояснице вторая же ложится на крепкое бедро над краем скрипящего об обивку сапога, каждый толчок усиливает страх что жесткие, точно сплетённые из стальных тросов вот-вот разорвут тонкий слой кожи. Стэнли закидывает голову задохнувшись в новом стоне, похоже нашёл правильный угол, док шипит, смыкая зубы на выступающей ключице, неосознанно оставляя алеющие полумесяцы от ногтей, мышцы сфинктера слишком плотно сдавили основание члена, да и собственные бёдра уже ноют от чужого веса. Благо Снайдер ускоряет движение, подскакивая точно наездник на лошади, несущейся галопом, толчки частые и резкие, Ксено и сам старается подмахивать бёдрами, но только сильнее сбивает без того нестройный ритм понятный только этому неэлегантному болвану. Жарко, пот каплями стекает по затылку с длинных волос, безнадёжно разрушив укладку и думать не хочется сколько сейчас следов-клякс тёмной помады на его лице, а ещё пятна смазки стёкшей с чужого члена на рубашку. Ужасно. Но дофамин во всю гонит волны удовольствия по телу, всё туже стягивая узел внизу живота приближая к разрядке. Стэн тоже уже толком не соображает, уткнулся лбом в его собственный на последних, особенно мощных, глубоких толчках, опаляет горячим как воздух в пустыне дыханием тонкие губы, за спиной скрипит обивка и рука офицера ныряет под пышную юбку, с рваным стоном он в последний раз резко опускается плотно обхватив член внутри, и в пару движений доводит себя до разрядки, кончая немногим позднее учёного.

А следом короткие поцелуи, нежные поцелуи, окончательно перемазанные помадой лица и совместный душ, да, не без перепалок из-за следов на видной части шеи и ворчаний на распущенные руки. Следующим утром персонал в части будет долго подбирать челюсти с пола. Ещё бы. Не каждый же день увидишь офицера Снайдера на каблуках. Акция, впрочем, оказалась единичной, в тот же день «новичок», находившийся под кураторством Стэна, подаёт запрос на перевод в другую часть.


End file.
